


Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare

by Nagron_1991



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mundane Simon Lewis, everyone is a mundane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron_1991/pseuds/Nagron_1991
Summary: Freshly out of high school, Jace Wayland gets his first major PA job. Not only is he the PA, he's also the PR. He doesn't learn his clients identity until he's taken to the castle of Villanova. He's to run Prince Simon Lewis of Villanova's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped in my head

Jace is only eighteen years old and freshly out of high school when he gets his first major PA job. Not only is he the PA, but he’s also the PR. He doesn’t exactly learn his client’s identity until the final interview when he’s driven to the castle of Villanova.

_No._

“Oh, fuck,” Jace mumbled, looking out of the car window, his nose practically plastered against it. The castle was a sight to behold, it could fit half of Villanova, and it lived up to its name. Casa de Lobos. Wolves roamed freely on the grounds. The driver brings him to the front entrance of the castle, if the Queen and King hired him, he’d be welcomed as an equal. That would be his entrance and his exit.

Luckily enough, or probably pissed someone off in his past life, he’s the man they’ve been looking for.

He’s to run Simon Lewis’ life.

He was so fucked.

 

\-----------

It’s two weeks later when Jace officially starts his job and he’s a nervous wreck. The Queen and King didn’t specify on the dress code, they just told him to dress nice and to look presentable. Whatever that meant. So, he decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, a blue long sleeved button up which was tucked in and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a nice black vest over it, and a pair of black boots. The Queen gave him a look of approval when he entered the castle. Her name is Elaine Lewis.

Elaine takes him to his office, which could fit his entire apartment, his first office and he feels mighty proud of himself. Jace sets up his laptop on the desk and rearranges the desk to his liking. After that was done with he picked up the black book that was on the center of his desk, it practically was a rulebook of the things Simon can and can’t do. He wasn’t surprised that he had a long list to follow; he’s seen Simon all over the news. The bad boy Prince of Villanova was how the media nicknamed him. Which was funny because the boy looked like a total nerd.

He opened up the calendar app on his iPhone and started to add the activities that Simon had to do. After that was done with he heads off towards the kitchens to fetch the nerds breakfast. He started to get nervous again.

Jace retrieves Simon’s platter and begins his trek to his room. He takes a deep breath as he balances the platter on one hand; he used his unoccupied one to knock. To his surprise it opens creaking softly, he winced at the sound. Geez this was like a scene out of a suspenseful movie.

“Sire,” Jace called out as he slowly and quietly entered the bedroom. “Simon.”

It’s pitch black, he was lucky enough that he didn’t trip and fall; he placed the platter on a nearby table. He walked towards the window, which luckily he saw a crack of light peeking through the curtains. He opened the blinds to let some light in.

He let out a low whistle as he finally got a good look of the bedroom. Jace was pretty sure that he could fit the second floor of his home back in New York here; it was pretty impressive and shockingly pretty homey and inviting. He imagined that it would’ve looked like your typical pampered Prince’s room, but it didn’t. There’s a large king bed in the middle of the room with a moving lump under the covers. Low groans and whines could be heard from under the covers, which to Jace surprise sounded pretty adorable.

“The hell,” the moving lump whined out as he poked his head out of the covers and slowly sat up and he rubbed at his eyes and licked his lips in order to get the taste of sleep out of his mouth.

Simon Lewis looked like something out of a damn magazine, his brown hair sticking up in different directions, which made look adorable. There was no possibly way that this guy was real, no ordinary human being can look this well as they wake up.

_Fuck._

He was adorable. Why couldn’t he have been ugly? It was no secret that Jace Wayland was bisexual that was something that he was proud of. But at the moment it felt more like a damn curse.

“I’m Jace Wayland, your new PA and PR your highness,” Jace said politely.

“It’s too bloody early for this “ _your highness_ ” nonsense. Please call me Simon,” replied the prince as he let out a yawn.

“Apologies sire,” replied Jace then winced at the death glare that Simon threw at him.

“Alright first off,” said Simon as he rolled out of bed and ran a hand through his hair trying to flatten it down, it just made his hair look much worse and made him look even more adorable. “Do not, and I repeat **_DO NOT CALL ME_** sire or your highness or my prince. I get enough of that from the press and from people kissing my ass. I’m only eighteen years old, do you know how annoying that is?”

Jace says nothing. He doesn’t know nor will he ever know how annoying that is.

Simon grabbed the glasses that were on the bedside table and perched them on his nose. The nerd walked over towards his platter of food and takes a slice of toast. “Also that schedule of yours? I have something much better planned for us,” he said as he took a bite.

“Sire…” Jace started to say but caught himself as Simon threw another glare his way. “Simon but, your parents…there are required things that you need to do, and we have to go over the schedule.”

“You’re my personal assistant right?” Simon quipped out as he took another bite of his toast.

“Yeah–“ Jace started to say but was interrupted by a triumphant Simon.

“Then I advise you to personally assist me to _my_ schedule,” said Simon. “I really want to watch Rogue One, I’ve seen the original series, the prequel series, the latest one, hello stormpilot and I’ll be damned if I’d miss this one.”

Jace opened his mouth to say something but Simon beat him to it. “Look. I’ll eat my breakfast then I’ll get ready and we’ll go watch Rogue One, then after that we’ll go over the schedule my parents gave you. Deal?” said Simon as he walked towards the taller male.

Jace wanted to cry. Simon was only a few inches shorter than him, which was perfect; he also had tan skin the complete opposite of his, brown green eyes and was surprisingly in shape. Simon wasn’t as buff as him though.

The taller male caved. “Deal,” he reluctantly agreed.

Simon broke into a huge smile. “Thank you,” he yelled as he ran towards his bathroom.

Jace Wayland was royally screwed. Not only was Simon attractive but he was adorable and very nerdy, his blue Pikachu sleep pants gave that away along with his Nintendo 3DS which was on the nightstand beside his bed. He already felt that he was going to regret taking the job, not only was Simon attractive but he already had a girlfriend.

_Fuck_


End file.
